elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Loud and Clear/Archive 1
Hey I'm not sure how this whole wiki thing works, so I figured I would just make this talk page and leave it to whomever originally wrote this article. A tip, for step 6 of the quest, I was able to sneak past the guard in the chair by hiding in the corner almost directly behind him and shooting an arrow past his head, but not hitting him. He went to check out the location of the arrow and I was able to slip past unnoticed. 04:18, March 21, 2012 (UTC)Zed -- Nelorzoul DO NOT Burn more than 3 of the bee hives. if you do Maven is "furious" and you get no gold, however it does not seem to stop you from advancing in their quest chain. My quest must be glitched.... Everytime I try to only burn 3 of the hives and complete the quest, he tells me that he is mad cause I burned more than 3... Have a saved game right before I burn them and he says it every single time. No cut for me :( Edit- after quitting to desktop, reloading, and then doing quest over I was able to complete with him aknowledging that I only burned 3 hives.... Echojin (talk) 22:30, November 14, 2011 (UTC) So, is there any difference in reward or outcome if you kill anyone on the estate while doing this quest? Cause, I kind of killed EVERYONE, and didn't hear a word about it. Concern of killing Any repercussions to killing basically everyone? Including Aringoth? 16:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Ash Quest tip I added the second tip in step 5. Not sure if it's following proper Gameplay guidelines so if not remove it. ---- qwsaxzx ---- Last guard quest tip Didnt know where to add this as it didnt fit in well do what you want with it. I had some problems dealing with that last quard and if you dont mind being spotted heres what i did. When i got to that last guard in the basement i ran past and unlocked the barred door (i had the key) then dropped into the sewer through the trap door, i waited 1 hour and went back up, make sure your still sneaking as he may hear you however he had returned to his post and i got in the safe and jumpped back into the sewer to complete the mission. 08:37, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Spiderdyk3 Reward Am I missing something here? I did everything right (as far as I can tell - only burned three hives, didn't kill anyone) and only got 50 gold from Brynjolf. Is this reward Level dependant perhaps (I did it on Level -1) ? : All cash rewards are levelled... I'm level 32 now, and I got 600 gold for completing it (killing a lot of mercenaries, spared Aringoth, burnt 3 hives) 21:44, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Mercer Frey Not Responding im having trouble when brynjolf enters the ragged flagon cistern. he is supposed to talk to mercer frey, but all mercer is doing is leaning against his desk, and when i try to talk to brynjolf, he just replies, "hm?" and mercer is not even saying diolouge when I try to talk to him. I am unable to complete this quest. Here is what I did: I folloed Brynjolf, I listed to Mercer Frey, I spoke to Vex about the Goldenglow Estate. I sneaked in through the sewers, then fought my way to the mansion's basement. I got to the safe and picked its lock (I did not get the key from Aringoth). I have the Wax Key perk, which adds a copy of a key to my inventory for any lock that I pick. So, upon picking the lock I got the safe key - which completed that objective - and then I cleared out the safe. Lastly, I went and burned three bee hives. It shows in my quest log that I completed all of these steps, however after burning the hives I did not get the next objective to return to Brynjolf. The quest is still listed as active, but all the objectives are completed (with the exception of seeing Brynjolf) and everyone is still acting as if I have not yet burned the beehives. If anybody knows how I can get the Quest ID so I can force the quest completion through with a console command, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. loud and clear glitch? Every time i try to get to the estate, it freezes on me every time i enter the water to get there.. i tried every side to enter, but the second i enter the water my sony just freezes no matter what i do. anything i can do to make this stop? Alternate Response? At the end of the quest Brynjolf asks if you know what that strange symbol at the bottom of the Bill of Sale means, is it possible to give another answer other than 'I don't know.'? Replies would be appreciated and its been bugging me. Many Thanks, 03:45, June 26, 2012 (UTC) SCTYA Any solution to Initiation bug? I tried the console and that didn't work either. ok for some reason it wont let me do the quest after this is this the last one becuas i talked to brynolf and he told me that maven wanted to talk so i whent to her and she just had her regular dialuoge nothng else is this a glitch\